Broken Destiny
by samkaejung
Summary: Based on a true story, about my lovelife. How i met the person i loved the most, and now she's gone. I hope you like it. TAGALOG story. Enjoy..


**Broken Destiny**

Magkasamang nanonood si Natsuki at Shizuru ng graduation ceremony sa dati nilang school. Sabay kasi na gagraduate ang mga kapatid nila. Ang kapatid ni Natsuki ay gagraduate ng pre-school, samantalang ang kapatid naman ni Shizuru ay gagraduate ng grade 6. Nasa school canteen sila, kumakain habang nakikinig sa speech ng guest speaker.

"Shizuru, uuwi na ako next week sa Cavite. Doon ako magbabakasyon eh" wika ni Natsuki.

"Ha? Bakit doon? Dito ka na lang magbakasyon. Wala akong kasama eh" sagot ni Shizuru, napatigil siya sa pagkain ng ice cream.

"Hindi pwede eh, reunion din kasi ng family namin. Dadalawin ko rin si mama ko, hindi ako nakapunta nung November eh"

"Ganun ba, hmm sige pala basta mag-iingat ka dun ha. Pasalubong ko pag-uwi mo ok?" sabi ni Shizuru sabay yakap kay Natsuki mula sa likuran niya.

"Mamimiss kita" bulong niya rito, sabay halik sa pisingi.

"Ha? Ano yun? Bakit may kiss?" gulat na tanong ni Natsuki.

"Wala lang bakit papalag ka?" nakangiting tanong ni Shizuru.

"Hindi po mam" sagot agad ni Natsuki.

"Haha hindi pala eh! Tara nood na tayo dun ubos ko na kinakain ko eh" yaya ni Shizuru at bumalik na sila sa pwesto nila malapit sa harap ng stage.

* * *

-flashback: way back 2 years ago-

"_3rd year highschool ako nung nagtransfer ako. Nagloko kasi ako nung 2nd year ako kaya naisipan ko lumipat. Gusto ko rin makabawi sa parents ko eh. Kaya mula sa public school, lumipat ako sa private school. Syempre wala akong kakilala kaya panibagong pakikisama na naman gagawin ko. Magkahalong kaba at excitement nararamdaman ko! Sana maging maganda ang simula ko sa school na to"_

3rd year..

School Orientation..

"Sino mga transfer student dito? Please raise your hand. State your name, age, address and from what school are you from, here at the front " wika ni Midori. English ang unang subject nila ngayon.

Nagtaas ng kamay ang mga tinutukoy na transfer students. Tulad n gang sinabi sa kanila, ay magpapakilala sila sa harap ng klase. Kasama na dun si Shizuru, kinakabahan siya.

"_Kinakabahan ako! Magpapakilala na naman! Haay, bahala na basta sasabihin ko na lang ang dapat na sabihin!"_

Nahuling magpakilala si Shizuru..

"_Good Morning everyone, my name is Fujino Shizuru. Free to call me Shizuru. I'm 17 years old, currently residing at NSLG San Antonio, Zambales. I'm a transfer student from San Antonio National High School. Nice to meet you everyone"_

"Thank you Fujino san. Hmm, you look familiar. Ikaw ba yung lumaban sa Provincial Meet last year? Sa badminton?"

"Uhm yes sir.."

"Ah I see, good to have you here.."

"Thank you sir" _(smiled)_

Natapos na ang lahat sa pagpapakilala. Dahil first day of school, wala munang formal classes. Nag-discuss lang ang mga teacher about sa subjects nila, 'house rules' at expectations nila sa klase.

Lumipas ang maraming buwan at nasanay na ang lahat sa isa't-isa. Nakakilala ng mga bagong kaibigan at makakasama. Naging busy na rin sila dahil sa mga pinapagawa sa kanila ng mga teachers.

One day, nagkaroon sila ng quiz. Dahil sa desididong makabawi si Shizuru, nakakuha siya ng perfect score.

"Wow! Yes! Good start na sa'kin to. Sana hindi ako tamarin"

"Nice one Shizuru! Congrats!" bati sa kanya ni Haruka, ang unang nakilala niya ay naging kaibigan sa klase.

"Hehe, thank you. Dapat mag-aral pa tayo ng mabuti"

"Haha oo sige ba, wag lang sosobra"

"Oo naman, baka mabaliw tayo eh haha!"

Habang nag-uusap sila, may babae na nakatingin sa kanila. Nakaupo sa harapan ni Shizuru, masama ang tingin sa kanya nito pero hindi na lang niya pinansin.

"_Hmm, ano kayang problema nito? Makatingin wagas lang" _sabi niya sa sarili.

* * *

Next day:

Hindi inaasahan ni Shizuru na may makakaaway siya sa classroom nila..

"Ano bang problema mo ha!" tanong sa kanya ni Natsuki. Ang masungit sa klase nila.

"Ha? Ako? Wala akong problema, bakit ba nagagalit ka ha!" sagot ni Shizuru

"Ang yabang yabang mo, porket matataas ang mga nakukuha mong scores!"

"Ano? Hindi ako nagyayabang! Natutuwa lang ako sa mga nagiging resulta ng mga exams at quiz ko. Alam mo kung naiingit ka, manahimik ka na lang!"

"Bakit sino ka ba para utusan ako ha?"

"Bakit? Sino ka rin ba para awayin ako ng walang dahilan ha!?"

"_Badtrip! Makalayas na nga dito!"_

Umalis na lang si Shizuru nang hindi na lumalala ang sagutan nila ni Natsuki. Dumeretso siya sa school library para magpalipas ng galit. Nakita niya nakatambay sina Haruka at Yukino.

"Oh? Anong nangyari? Bakit nakasimangot ka?" tanong ni Yukino

"Epal kasi eh, biglang nang-aaway hindi ko naman inaano!" inis na sagot ni Shizuru.

"Teka sino ba yan? Relax ka lang" dagdag ni Haruka

"Si Natsuki ba yun? Yung masungit. Akala mo naman kung sino tss"

"Ah, kilala ko yun. Masungit talaga yun, kita naman sa itsura niya eh. Nako, wag mo na lang pansinin. Magpalamig ka na nga lang muna"

Lumipas an maraming linggo na hindi sila nagpapansinang dalawa sa klase. Kung magkakasalubong man sila, parang hangin lang na dadaan. Kung magkabungguan man, wala lang. Walang pakielamanan.

At dahil hindi na rin maganda ang nangyayari sa kanila, napag-isipan ni Natsuki na magsorry sa pamamagitan ng sulat. Tinanggap naman yun ni Natsuki at binasa niya.

"_Shizuru,_

_Sorry kung inaaway kita. Di ko naman gusto mangyari yun eh. Naiinis lang talaga ako sayo. Pwede peace na tayo? Sorry talaga, pasensya ka na. "_

"Oh, nakikipagbati na siya sayo ah. Tanggapin mo na." Hirit ni Haruka

"Hmm, ano pa ba magagawa ko? Saka para matapos na rin to, ayoko na ng gulo eh" sagot ni Shizuru.

"Sige! Samahan na kita mag-usap na kayo"

Nag-usap naman ang dalawa, at nagkalinawan na sila. Mula ng araw na yun, naging magkaibigan sila.

* * *

Bawat araw na lumilipas, nagiging mas close sila. Hanggang sa naging mag-bestfriend sila at halos hindi mo na sila mapaghiwalay. Magkaramay sila sa lahat ng bagay, akala mo parang magkapatid. Kung saan pupunta si Natsuki, nandoon si Shizuru. Kung nasaan naman si Shizuru, nandoon din si Natsuki. Wala silang tinatagong sikreto sa isa't-isa.

4th year..

Dumating ang pinaka-malungkot at pinakamasakit na araw para kay Shizuru..

Nagbreak sila ng girlfriend niya na minahal niya ng totoo at pinagkatiwalaan niya ng lubos. Sobrang nasaktan si Shizuru, nagwala siya sa classroom nila. Hinagis niya lahat ng upuan at kung anong bagay na mahawakan niya. Nasira niya yung upuan ng adviser nila sa sobrang inis niya.

"_Bakit mo ako iniwan!? Lahat naman binigay ko, lahat naman ginawa ko pero ano ginawa mo? Pinaasa mo ako! PINAASA MO LANG AKO!" _sabi niya sa sarili.

Papasok naman si Natsuki ng mga araw na yun. Pagdating niya sa school ay dumeretso siya agad sa classroom. Pagpasok niya, nagulat siya sa nakita niya.

Nakaupo sa sahig si Shizuru, tahimik na nakayuko. Magulo ang buong classroom, sabog ang mga upuan at lamesa. Dali-dali siyang lumapit kay Shizuru at nagtanong..

"Oi Shizuru, anong nangyari dito? Bakit ang gulo ng classroom?"

Hindi sumasagot si Shizuru..

"Oi! Naririnig mo ba ako? Pansinin mo naman ako. Anong nangyari dito? Anong nangyari sayo?"

Biglang umiyak si Shizuru..

"Iniwan na niya ako! Iniwan na niya ako!"

Niyakap niya si Natsuki, at humagulgol ng iyak. Nagulat naman si Natsuki sa narinig niya..

"Hala bakit? Bakit siya nakipag-break?"

"Hindi ko alam! Hindi ko alam! Hindi ko alam!"

"Okay lang yan, iiyak mo lang yan. Dito lang ako ok?"

"Bakit niya ako iniwan? Bakit!?"

"Sorry Shizuru, hindi ko alam ang sagot sa tanong mo"

Ilang araw na hindi makausap ng matino si Shizuru, madalas siyang tulala sa klase. Hindi rin siya nagrerecite gaya ng ginagawa niya noon. Hindi rin siya kumakain ng marami di tulad ng dati. Sobrang naapektuhan siya sa nangyari. Dati madalas na nakatambay si Shizuru sa corridor nila, ngayon hindi na. Nasa classroom na lang siya, nag-iisa.

Lumipas ang ilang araw at nagiging okay na si Shizuru, na ikinatuwa naman ng mga kaibigan niya. Nasa baba siya kasama si Natsuki, kausap nila ang isa nilang kaibigan na teacher na nagtuturo sa pre-school.

"Ano okay ka na?" tanong ni Sakomizu

"Uhm medyo sir. Pero nandun pa rin yung sakit eh"

"Ahaha! Okay lang yan lilipas din yan. Tama ako di ba Natsuki?"

"Yes sir! Matibay naman yang si Shizuru eh"

"Haha! Kayo talaga oh!"

Habag nagkakatuwaan sila, may nakita si Shizuru na hindi niya inaasahan. Yung ex niya. May pamangkin kasi ito sa elementary at tuwing lunch time ay nagpupunta siya sa school para maghatid ng pagkain. Nalungkot na naman si Natsuki.

"Oh? Wag kang iiyak ha" sabi ni Natsuki

"H-hindi ako iiyak. Bakit ako iiyak? Wala akong nakita" sagot ni Shizuru

"Sus! Wag ka nga magkunwari na hindi mo siya nakita"

Natahimik si Shizuru, at nagsalita..

"Bakit ganun? Mukhang Masaya pa siya. Parang walang nangyari sa'min"

"Alam mo, wag ka magpapaapekto sa kanya. Ganito lang yan eh, kung masaya siya eh di ipakita mo na mas masaya kaysa sa kanya. Pag nagpapaapekto ka, talo ka" sabi ni Sakomizu sa kanya.

Doon na-realize ni Shizuru ang lahat. Tinandaan niya ng sinabi na iyon sa kanya ng kaibigang guro at mula nun, nagpatuloy na siya at nagsimula ng panibagong buhay ng wala ang taong minahal niya ng lubusan.

Tuluyan siyang naka-move-on sa ex niya. Bumalik na ulit ang dati niyang sigla, yung Shizuru na maingay, makulit, malakas kumain at joker. Ikinatuwa naman yun ni Natsuki.

Dumating ang graduation day na hinihintay ng lahat, pero para sa iba heto na ang pinakamalungkot na araw ng buhay nila. Magkakahiwalay na sila, naging emosyonal ang bawat isa sa kanila.

Ang magandang balita naman tungkol dito, naging Class Valedictorian si Shizuru dahil na rin sa ipinamalas niyang galing sa klase. Si Natsuki naman ang naging Class Historian. Ang naging kaibigan naman nilang sina Aoi at Mai ang naging Salutatorian at Class Prophecy.

Magkakahalong lungkot at saya ng nararamdaman ng bawat isa. Kanya-kanyang picture taking sila para may remembrance nila. Syempre hindi papahuli ang batch nila Shizuru.

"_Okay! Group picture tayo!"_

"_OKAY!"_

"_Oh heto dali dito naman tayo"_

"Natsuki, picture tayong dalawa" yaya ni Shizuru

"Oh sige! Tara.." sagot ni Natsuki.

Nagsi-uwian na rin sila after ng graduation. Sa susunod na pasukan, college na sila. Hiling nila sa bawat isa na sana magkita-kita ulit sila at walang magbabago sa ugnayan nila bilang mga magkakaibigan at magkakaklase.

* * *

-back to reality-

"_Nalungkot ako nung narinig ko na aalis si Natsuki. Mamimiss ko siya kaya niyakap ko siya. Syempre matagal ko hindi makikita bestfriend ko. Pero wala sa isip ko na hahalikan ko siya, yayakapin ko lang dapat siya. Bakit ko nagawa yun? Parang may mali tsk.." _sabi ni Shizuru sa sarili.

"_Ano tong nararamdaman ko? Bakit nalulungkot ako? Ayokong iwan si Shizuru dito, pero kailangan ko talagang umalis. Parang may kakaiba rin sa kinikilos ni Shizuru. Hmm" _nagtatakang sabi ni Natsuki sa isip niya.

"Ang init dito, tara akyat tayo sa taas" nagyaya si Natsuki.

"Ha? Oh sige tara, naiinitan din ako eh" sagot naman ni Shizuru.

Umakyat sila sa rooftop ng school nila. Gabi naganap ang graduation kaya malamig at presko ang hangin sa taas. Nakatambay lang sila dun hanggang sa matapos ang graduation.

Nagtext na ang mama ni Shizuru, uuwi na daw sila. Nagpaalam na siya kay Natsuki.

"Natsuki, uwi na ako. Hianahanap na ako nila mama eh, sasabay ako sa kanila"

"Ah sige, ingat ka ha. Text mo ako pag nakauwi ka na"

"Sige, bye bye!"

"Okay bye bye!"

"Ay wait! May nakalimutan ako"

"Ha? Ano yun?"

Lumapit si Shizuru sa kanya, at tinitigan siya ng mabuti.

"Yung kiss ko nasaan na?"

"Ha? Anong kiss?"

"Yung advance payment mo sakin. Matagal kang mawawala eh nasaan na? Haha!"

"Ay adik ka talaga! Oh heto oh!"

Tinitigan siya ni Natsuki sa mata, at dahan-dahang lumapit ang mukha niya sa kanya. Pumikit siya, nagulat siya nang..

*chu*

"Oh ayan kiss oh"

"H-ha? Ah, haha oo salamat"

"Oh bakit? Akala mo sa lips no? Asa ka haha!"

"Ahaha! Sorry, adik to. Sige na uwi na ako. Bye!"

"Okay sige, bye!"

Kinabukasan, umalis na si Natsuki at nagpunta na sa Cavite. Magkatext silang dalawa.

"Oh nasaan ka na?"

"Dito na ako Makati, nagugutom na ako"

"Wala ka bang dalang pagkain diyan? Kumain ka habang nasa biyahe ka"

"Mamaya na, tinatamad pa ako eh haha!"

"Adik ka rin eh, nagugutom ka tapos tinatamad ka"

"Hahaha! Ganun talaga"

Magkatext sila hanggang sa makarating si Natsuki sa Cavite. Araw-araw magkatext sila, walang araw na hindi nila hawak ang cellphone nila.

At sa araw-araw na lumilipas, lalong nalilito si Shizuru sa nararamdaman niya para kay Natsuki.

"_Ano tong mararamdaman ko? Bakit hinahanap-hanap ko siya? Anong ibig sabihin nito?"_

Medyo nakakahalata na rin si Natsuki tungkol kay Shizuru.

"_Hmm, tama ba hinala ko? Tama ba tong nararamdaman ko? Dapat siguraduhin ko muna. Oobserbahan ko muna siya"_

Nagtext si Shizuru kay Natsuki, kinumusta niya ito.

"_Hello bhe! Kumain ka na ng lunch mo ha? Wag ka magpapalipas ng gutom. I love you! Hehe"_

Nagulat siya, iba ang nagreply..

"Hello po, boyfriend ka ba ng pinsan ko?"

"_Hala! Ano to? Sino to?!"_

"Uhm, hindi po. Bakit?"

"Hmm, bakit ka diyan! Boyfriend ka ng pinsan ko no? Aminin mo na!"

"Ha? H-hindi nga po. Bakit mo naman nasabi na bf niya ako?"

"Eh ang sweet niyo sa text eh. May mga-_I love you, I love you _pa. Ikaw ha, kailan mo niligawan pinsan ko?"

"Ha? Hindi nga sabi eh! Hindi ako bf ng pinsan mo"

"Hmm, kung hindi baka gusto mo siya? Ui! May gusto siya sa pinsan ko. Isususmbong kita!"

Biglang nag-blush si Shizuru.

"Ha! Wag! Hindi nga eh! Hindi ko siya gusto!"

"Talaga lang ha? Ibig sabihin kung hindi mo siya gusto, hate mo siya? Isusumbong kita!"

"Oi hindi no! Hindi ko siya hate! Hindi naman sa di ko siya gusto pero...kasi..."

Biglang nagtext si Natsuki

"Hoy, ano pinag-uusapan niyo? Natsuki to"

Nagulat naman si Shizuru

"Oh! Haha! Uhm ikaw pala! W-wala lang. Wala naman haha!"

"Hmm, anong wala. Ano yung nalaman ko? Ano tong nababasa ko?"

"Ah? Yun ba? Nako wag ka maniniwala sa pinsan mo niloloko ka lang niya haha!"

"Seryosong tanong. Totoo ba nalaman ko?"

Kinakabahan si Shizuru, hindi niya alam ang isasagot. Matagal siya bago nakareply

"_Ano tong nararamdaman ko? Hindi kaya? - "_

_(Flashback-lahat ng nangyari at pinagsamahan nila ni Natsuki)_

"_T-tama yata ang pinsan niya, gusto ko si Natsuki. Gusto ko siya! Hindi lang yata gusto, mahal ko na siya. Tama! Mahal ko na siya! Pero takot ako sabihin sa kanya. Paano ako aamin sa kanya?"_

"Oi? Ano na?"

_(wala pa ring reply si Shizuru)_

"Ang tagal mo naman. Bahala ka nga diyan"

Nagtext na si Shizuru

"Uhm Natsuki?"

"Bakit?"

"Natsuki may sasabihin ako sayo.."

"Uhm, ano yun?"

"Sorry kung ganito nararamdaman ko para sayo pero, I think gusto na kita"

"G-Gusto? Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"M-mahal kita Natsuki. Mahal kita!"

Nagulat si Natsuki sa nabasa niya. Natulala siya at hindi agad nakareply

"_S-sinasabi ko na nga ba! Tama ako! Tama ang hinala ko! P-pero bakit ako?" _sabi niya sa sarili.

Matagal bago nakareply si Natsuki, kaya nag-text ulit si Shizuru.

"S-sorry. Hindi ko naman sinasadya na magustuhan ka eh. Okay lang naman sa'kin kung hindi mo tatanggapin nararamdaman ko para sayo. Hindi ko naman hinihingi na mahalin mo rin ako gaya ng pagmamahal ko sayo. Okay lang na layuan mo ako, tatanggapin ko. Ngayong alam mo na ang lahat, handa na ako harapin lahat ng consequences na darating sakin. Sorry talaga, sorry"

"_Bakit natutuwa ako? Hindi kaya? Parehas kami ng nararamdaman para sa isa't-isa? Masaya ako, ang saya-saya ko" _sabi ni Natsuki sa sarili..

"Sige Natsuki, bye"

. . . . . . . .

"Ahahaha!" biglang text ni Natsuki.

"B-Bakit ka tumatawa? May nakakatawa ba?"

"Nakakainis ka!"

"Oh hala, bakit?"

"Okay lang, hindi ako galit. Natutuwa nga ako eh, na sinabi mong gusto mo ako"

Napangiti si Shizuru..

"T-talaga? Hindi ka galit?"

"Hindi. Bakit naman ako magagalit kung gusto rin kita?"

"Gusto? Ang ibig mong sabihin- "

"Oo, gusto rin kita. Kainis ka, kaya pala iba nararamdaman ko nung nanonood tayo ng graduation eh"

"Uhm, ahaha! Pasensya na. Hindi ko rin maintindihan nararamdaman ko eh"

"Okay lang yun. Oh ano? Okay ka na ha. Ui, kinikilig siya hahaha!

"Ahaha! Oo kinikilig ako sobra! Salamat ha"

"Nako wala yun, kumain ka na ba?"

At nagpatuloy ang pag-uusap nila..

Isang buwan nagbakasyon si Natsuki sa Cavite. Sinimulan na rin siya ligawan ni Shizuru. Makalipas ang ilang buwan, sinagot na rin siya ni Natsuki. June 13, 2012 ang monthsary nila.

Naging maganda naman ang simula ng relasyon nila kagaya ng mga first timers sa isang relasyon. Lagi silang magkasama, laging nagkikita at laging sweet.

_(sabay papasok)_

"_Bhe, text mo ako ha, sabay tayo papasok. Anong oras ba klase mo?"_

"_Sige, 8 am pasok ko. Text na lang kita pag nasa bayan na ako ha"_

_(sabay uuwi)_

"_Bhe, hintayin mo ako. Malapit na kami matapos mag-quiz. Sa 7-eleven tayo magkita ha?"_

"_Sige, papunta na ako. Text ka kung malapit ka na ha?"_

"_Okay bhe, I love you"_

"_I love you more!"_

_(sabay kakain)_

"_Tara kain na tayo gutom na ako eh"_

"_Haha sige, kawawa naman yung bhe ko. Mangangayayat ka niyan"_

"_Grabe ka naman, hindi naman siguro no. Kulit mo hehe"_

Nagpupunta din si Shizuru sa bahay nila Natsuki kapag may free time siya. Minsan pag uwian nila ng hapon, or kapag weekend.

Sa sobrang pagmamahalan nila sa isa't-isa, hindi rin nila maiwasan ang bugso ng mga damdamin nila. May nangyayari na rin sa kanilang dalawa, lalo na pag matagal nilang hindi nakita ang isa't-isa.

Magkayakap silang dalawa, bumulong si Shizuru kay Natsuki..

"Mahal na mahal kita, hindi kita iiwan"

"Mahal na mahal din kita. Nandito lang ako para sayo" malambing na sagot ni Natsuki.

"Akin ka lang ha? Bawal ka mapunta sa iba"

"Haha, opo. Sayung-sayo lang ako. Possesive ka masyado ha"

"Oo ah, ganun talaga hehe wag ka na pumalag ha?" *chu*

"Oo na sige na"

Hinalikan siya ulit ni Shizuru

*chu* *chu*

"Bhe naman, ayan ka na naman ah"

"Hehe bakit bhe? Bitin eh, haha!"

"Baliw ka talaga, halika nga dito"

"Andyan na po hehe"

Tulad nga ng sinasabi ng iba, sa simula lang maganda ang isang relasyon. After ng 3rd monthsary nila, napapadalas na ang pag-aaway nila pero nagkakabati rin naman silang dalawa, at balik ulit sila sa pagiging sweet.

"_Nakakainis ka! Ni hindi mo manlang ako maitext kahit isa lang!" text ni Natsuki_

"_Bhe, sorry po. Busy kasi ako eh, babawi na lang ako sayo" sagot ni Shizuru._

"_Bumawi ka sa sarili mo! Bahala ka diyan!"_

"_Ayan ka na naman eh! Hindi mo ako pinkikinggan! Bahala ka nga! Lagi ka na lang galit sakin!"_

"_Bahala ka rin!"_

"_Yan ang mahirap sayo eh nagagalit ka kaagad ng hindi inaalam ang sitwasyon. Hayy nako!"_

. . . . .

"_Bhe, sorry na. Bati na tayo please?"_

"_Opo sige bhe, sorry inaaway kita. I love you"_

"_I love you more bhe. Hindi kita iiwan."_

"_Thank you bhe, hindi rin kita iiwan"_

Pero kahit sabihin nating nagkakabati sila, mas marami parin yung pagkakataong nag-aaway sila. Hindi na nagiging maganda ang nangyayari sa kanila. Malapit na ang finals at parehas silang busy kaya wala silang masyadong time para sa isa't-isa, dahilan na rin para araw-araw na silang nag-aaway.

"_Lagi ka na lang busy! Wala ka nang time sa akin!"_

"_Intindihin mo naman! Marami kami ginagawa eh, kung hindi dahil sa Cabling Proposal namin eh di sana mas may time ako sayo"_

"_Wag ka na magdahilan! Bahala ka dyan!"_

"_Natsuki naman eh, pakinggan mo naman ako oh"_

"_Magpapakabusy rin ako! Bahala ka!"_

"_Okay fine! Ganyan ka naman eh! Ewan ko sayo!"_

"_Ewan ko rin sayo!"_

Dahil sa patuloy na ganito ang nangyayari sa kanila, unti-unting nawawala ang pagmamahal na meron sila noon.

Madalas man magalit si Natsuki kay Shizuru, hindi pa rin sumusuko si Shizuru sa relasyon nila.

"Nagsasawa na ako sa pag-aaway namin pero ayokong iwan siya, mahal ko siya" sabi niya sa sarili.

March 11 2013, nasa biyahe papasok sa school si Shizuru. Nag-away na naman sila ni Natsuki kagabi, at nagpatuloy yun ng umagang yon. Nasira na ang araw ni Shizuru dahil dun.

"Baguhin mo nga yang ugali mo! Lagi ka na lang ganyan!"

"Ano dapat ko baguhin? Ikaw nga dapat magbago eh! Lagi mo ako inaaway! Lagi ka na lang galit sa akin!"

"Paano ako hindi magagalit? Lagi ka na lang walang time sa akin! Lagi ako may kahat sa oras mo!"

"Bhe naman! Ako walang time sayo? Tinetext naman kita, although isa o dalawang beses lang. Marami akong ginagawa, tambak kami ng gawain. Tama na please?"

"Oo tinetext mo ako, pero iba pa rin yung ako lang iniintindi mo. Pwede bang bigyan mo ako ng oras mo?"

"Binibigay ko naman ah! Ano yun, hindi ako pwede magkaroon ng time para sa sarili ko? Pag magkatext tayo, may ginagawa rin ako para sa sarili ko. Syempre kailangan ko rin maglibang no"

"Hayy nako ewan ko sayo!"

Hindi na nagreply si Shizuru. After ng ilang minute, nagtext ulit si Natsuki.

"Lagi mo na lang ako sinasaktan, lagi na lang ako nanghihingi ng time sayo. Lagi mo na lang ako pinapaasa. Araw-araw lagi mo akong ginagalit. Masama bang humingi ng oras sayo? Hindi mo ba maintindihan yun? Lagi mo na lang ako pinapaiyak, ayoko na! Tama na pwede ba? Please baguhin mo na ugali mo"

Napayuko si Shizuru, natigilan. Dahil sa nabasa niya, nakapagdesidyon siya. Isang napakabigat at napakasakit na desisyon..

"Yan ba talaga tingin mo sa'kin?" tanong niya

"Oo dahil yun ang nakikita ko sayo! Sawa na ako!"

Sunod-sunod siya nagtext kay Natsuki.

"_Kung sawa ka na, siguro panahon na para matapos na to"_

"_Tama na, sorry kung sobrang sama ko na sayo. Sorry kung lagi kitang sinasaktan, sorry kung lagi kang umiiyak. Wag ka mag-alala, mawawala na yung taong pinapaasa ka, yung ginagawa kang tanga."_

"_BITAWAN MO NA AKO.."_

"_Hindi madali sakin to. Alam mo, mahal na mahal kita. Pero dahil sa sinasaktan lang kita, mas mabuti pang iwan mo na lang ako_._ Hindi ko to ginawa para sa sarili ko, ginawa ko to para hindi na kita masaktan pa ulit. Salamat sa lahat ng ginawa mo para sakin. Hindi kita makakalimutan, at hindi ka ganun kadaling kalimutan"_

"Yan ba nag gusto mo!" tanong sa kanya ni Natsuki

"Sorry, pero heto lang ang alam kong paraan para hindi na kita masaktan pa ulit. Sorry kung hindi ko matutupad yung pangako ko sayo. Sorry"

"Pare-parehas lang kayo! Nang-iiwan lang kayo! Ang selfish mo!"

"Hindi ako selfish! Ginawa ko to para hindi ka na masaktan! Ayoko nang umiyak ka ng dahil sakin! Pag nawala ako sa buhay mo, isang beses ka lang masasaktan kaysa naman manatili ako sa buhay mo na araw-araw kang nasasaktan!"

"Pagsisisihan mo to!" galit na sagot ni Natsuki

"Oo inaamin ko! Pagsisisihan ko to ng matagal! Tingin mo ba madali para sakin tong gagawin ko?! Ikaw lang minahal ko ng ganito! Alam mo ba yon!?"

"Ayaw na kitang makita! Ayaw na kita makausap! Wag mo na akong itetext!"

"Kung yan ang magpapasaya sayo, sige gagawin ko. Bye, wag ka mag-alala hindi na kita guguluhin pa.."

"_Gusto ko magka-amnesia, yung makukuha ko sa isang aksidente. Gusto ko rin maging manhid, para hindi ko nararamdaman ang sakit. Gusto ko kalimutan ang lahat. Ayoko nang maalala yung mga bagay na nakakapagpasaya sakin noon, nung nasa buhay ko pa si Natsuki."_

"_Nangako ako sa sarili ko noon, oras na mawala sakin si Natsuki hindi na ako magmamahal pa ulit. Hindi ko na hahayaan ang sarili ko na maging close sa iba, hindi ko na hahayaan ang puso ko na mainlove sa iba. Tama na yung nakilala ko si Natsuki. Sapat na sa akin na naranasan ko kung paano mahalin gaya ng pagmamahal ko sa kanya. Sarado na ang puso ko para sa ibang tao. Heto na ang huli, heto na ang huling magmamahal ako"_

_-END-_

_. . . . . . ._


End file.
